


The Hopeless Pursuit Of Remission

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: I don't love you anymore.





	The Hopeless Pursuit Of Remission

"You left me for dead."

"Shiniji? is that true?"

"It's not."

"Are you actually telling the truth?"

"I think I am."

"Still doesn't sound like you are....."

"I'm telling the truth, Asuka's just being delusional."

"I'm not being delusional."

Rei stood up from the table.

"I assume that Shinji didn't leave her for dead, She's just trying to make him look bad."

"Asuka, is that true?"

"Fine, it is."

"Rei, thank you for that."

Shinji walked over and hugged her.


End file.
